Demons
by hina-angel
Summary: Kiba, Hinata, and their new friend, Kyoko found that they have the 3 Mythical demons sealed inside them. They,including Naruto have to go to this person, Master Zhang, to train these demons. NaruHina KibaKyo
1. Chapter 1

The two ninjas from Kurenai's team were racing down the hall towards the Hokage's room.

"Kuso! Tsunade sama is going to kill us!" Kiba cried, only to be replied by Akamaru's worried yelp. With that, he gathered chakra into the sole of his foot and sped off, leaving poor Hinata behind.

"K-Kiba kun, m-matte!" She cried, gathering chakra to her feet as well. Soon, both of them were sailing across the hallway.

"Kurenai!" Tsunade hissed, snapping Kurenai's attention toward the Godaime. She was fuming and a vain had popped onto 1 side of her forehead. Kurenai's sweat dropped, and nervously answered, "H-hai, T-Tsunade s-sama?" Kakashi nervously glanced at Tsunade sama, who had steam streaming out of her ears, then to Kurenai, who was quivering with fear. "**WHERE. THE. HELL. IS. HINATA. AND. KIBA?!**" Tsunade snarled, each word dripping with venom.

"A-ano, I-I'm s-s-sure th-they'll b-be here any m-minute-" Suddenly the door slammed open, and the midnight hair kunoichi with the red fanged shinobi were panting heavily.

"We're... (pant) s-sorry...(pant-) f-for being (pant) l-late Ts-Tsunade...sama" Hinata wheezed grabbing hold of the door frame.

"H-hai..." agreed Kiba, who placed his back against the other side of the door frame. Tsunade calmed down a bit, but the vain on the side of her forehead didn't go away. Kurenai sighed with relief, and gestured them to come closer. Nodding, they dragged themselves toward the jounins and the hokage. Suddenly, the Godaime slammed her hand onto her desk, which broke into half.

"**You little brats! Do you know how late you guys are? This is important buisness you idiots!! How dare you-**"

"Tsunade sama, please. Why did you call us out here? Especially Hinata and Kiba?" Kakashi stated lamely, wanting to skip Tsunade's 10 minute lecture. Everybody tensed, suspecting Tsunade would burst again. Her honey eyes widened, as if remebering something, and slowly sat back down onto her seat. Shizune guiltly stared at the ground, Tsunade following her suit. A queer silence misted the atmosphere and everyone seemed to be too afraid to move. Silence.

"Hinata...Kiba..." Tsunade finally whispered, after several moments of silence.

"Hai!" they cried in unison, afraid of what she'll snap next. Tsunade slowly lifted her up her head so her honey eyes, met Kiba's black slits and Hinata's lavenders.

"I'm... I'm so sorry for me having to tell you this... I have already informed your parents..."Tsunade started, hiding her face in her palms. Kurenai and Kakashi glanced at each other and sent invisible messages.

Kurenai's eyes were screaming_'What is she talking about? '_

Kakashi's eyes replied _'I have absolutely have no idea.'_

"T-Tsunade s-sama. W-what a-are you t-talking about?" Hinata whispered.

"What I mean is... you two are..." -she paused for a shaky sigh-"Are the... vessels for the 8th and the 5th demon"

Kurenai gaped at Tsunade with horror, then to the quivering Hinata, then to the solemn Kiba, then back to Tsunade again. Kakashi slightly frowned.

_'More demons for the villagers to shun...'_

The two genin were silent and still, replaying Tsunade's words over and over again like a broken tape recorder.

_'You two are the vessels of the 8th and 5th demon... You two are the vessels of the 8th and 5th demon... You two are the vessels of the 8th and 5th demon...'_

"Before I tell what demons you have, I must inform you about this. In this world, there are only 6 'animal' demon. The other three are the legendary Mythical Trio. A vampire, a werewolf, and the crystal witch. Convienetly, we have the three legendary demons right here in Konoha. Hinata, inside you, you have Alice the Vampire. Kiba, you have Toga the Werewolf, and Kyoko has the Mioko the Crystal Witch. Further more- "

Kakashi quickly held out his hand, temporarily pausing Tsunade.

"If I may ask, who is this 'Kyoko?'" She nodded, expecting this question. "She will be your new teammate, Sizishu Kyoko. Shizune, bring her in." Nodding, snapped her fingers and the door slammed open. Kiba gaped at his new teammate. She had raven-black curls that end at her shoulders, her crystal blue eyes resembled the ocean, and had a white ribbon tied loosly behind her hair. She was wearing a lite-blue jacket that ended below her breast, white wrappings -like Neji's- were wrapped around her stomach, she has fishnet gloves that starts below her elbows and ends at her wrists, and her pants were similar to Hinata's.

"Kakashi, Kurenai! Take out Shino and Sakura and place them in Asuma's and Gai's team. You two will lead the new team to a person called, Master Ziang. he lives on the edge of the Land of the Fire in a village called, Village of Dream. He had dealt and trained these demons, and he can do it agian. A waringing though. Along the way, it is most likely that you will cross with the Akatsuki. So train them along the way. You are to head out immediantly."

Kurenai was too stunned to answer, so Kakashi had to speak for both of them. "Hai, Tsunade sama." Hinata and Kiba were still gazing at their new teammate as they headed out the door. Kurenai silently followed and Kakashi sighed.

_'Three more demons to take care of...'_


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: Sorry that I didn't make a disclaimer for the first chapter, but I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Kyoko, and Kurenai were waiting at the gates of Konoha. As usual, Kakashi was late, but Naruto was the only 1 complaining. "What is with everyone? Kakashi's late, although that's really noting to be suprised about but..." he shoved his finger toward his new team. "Why the hell are you guys sad? And what's that new girl's name?" The three WERE looking like a gloomy bunch, but Kyoko's eyes was radiating a demonic aura. She marched up to Naruto's face and pressed the tip of his nose with her finger and snarled, "Look. This, 'new girl' has a name you know. It's Kyoko. Got it! Kee-yo-ko!" Startled, Naruto gulped. "W-wagata..." Her fury immediantly washed away and dragged herself to a tree. Naruto confusingly looked up to Kurenai. Kiba shooked his head, and followed Kyoko.

"What's up with everyone?" He asked, placing both of his hands onto the back of his head.

Kurenai eyes were pained for a second, but she masked her face with fake happiness. "I'll tell you later"

"AWWWWW! I want to know **now.**" he pouted, crossing his arms. In the corner of his eye, he saw movement. He spun around and found Hinata shifting her weight to her other leg. An idea popped in his head. Grinning devishly, he scrambled over to Hinata.

"Yo." said Kiba as he approached closer to Kyoko, who had her knees up to her chin.

"Hey..." She answered back, not bothering to face him. Kiba sighed, and sat down next to her. An intense silence fell down on the pair.

"Look" Kiba started, breaking the spell (a/n: spell means like the state of being. so like if your depressed ur under a spell. or if there's like an uncomfortable silence and no one is willing to talk then it's called a spell) "Naruto can be a real idiot sometimes... well all the time, but he means well. Don't let him make you down." She scowled and buried her face deeper in her knees.Since all he was getting was silence, he added "Anyway, my name's Kiba. And..." -Akamaru popped out of Kiba's jacket-" this is Akamaru."

She quickly glanced at the white puppy and retreated back to her knees. Frowning, Kiba's head began to whirl ideas to cheer up their new friend. Suddenly, Akamaru yelped, and Kiba's face brightened.

"Great idea Akamaru!" He stood up with a wagging Akamaru in his arms. "Hey, he wants you to hold him."

Kyoko nervously glanced at the dog and shook her head no.

"Oh come on, it's not like he's going to bite you. Show some enthusiasm!" He coaxed, holding Akamaru under it's front legs.

Kyoko eyed Kiba. His smile was reasurring and his face seemed welcoming and happy. 

_'Maybe this isn't so bad...'_

She gulped and held out her trembling arms. Chuckling, he placed Akamaru onto her hand. She held Akamaru close to her face and nervously smiled. Akamaru cocked his head to one side, and licked her cheek. A small smile seeped across her face followed by a giggle.

"That's better!" He laughed. He lend out his hand and Kyoko graciously accepted. She blushed a shade of rose when Kiba tugged to hard, causing Kyoko to fall onto his chest. 

"Ne ne ne! I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?" Naruto asked, causing Hinata to blush.

"W-what favor N-Naruto kun?" Wanting to look 'cool' and 'serious' he stared into her creamy eyes, but ended up oggling her ivory beauty. He didn't want to tear away from her gaze. After a while, Hinata whispered, "Naruto kun?"

"Huh? Oh..." Naruto mentally slapped himself for looking so dumb. "umm... do you know what's wrong with everybody?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Like... Why are you guys seem so... deppressed?" It took a moment for the question to sink in before Hinata stared at the floor, and pondered for the right answer. Naruto tilted his head to one side and waited, confusion masking his face. Finally after several of moments later, she answered, "Everything..."

The words clogged his ear. Did he hear correctly, or was it just his imagination? What does she mean by everything? Before he could question her further, he was interuppted by a silent 'poof'. Naruto whirled around and found himself face to face with Kakashi.

He immediantly forgot about the short conversation they had, and pointed and yelled, "YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"Ah, ah. Sumanosai. You see, I was wondering about the circle of life and apparently I lost my track of time."

**"LIAR!"**

As the sunwas setting, Kakashi finally declared, "Ok! Time to set up camp!"

He was replied with gloomy grunts and a yell. Kakashi animately sweat dropped, disappointed that all he got were measly grunts.

"Ok, let's make this happen people! Hinata, Naruto, you 2 go get some fire woods. Kyoko, Kiba, you two get the water and food. Kurenai and I will set up the tents." Everybody nodded and the gennins jumped into the forest.

Naruto sighed heavily for the umpteenth time. "When are we going to go back?" He moaned, picking up a rotten stick with ants infesting over it. 

"N-Naruto kun, w-we're almost done..." Hinata paused a moment to help rid the ants from her panicking crush. " J-just a few more to last the whole n-night..." She answered. Naruto sighed heavily again, and bent down to grab another stick. The bundle of woods he had collected reached up to his forehead, and couldn't see anything front of him. He crouched down further and further until he was threatened to topple over.

"N-Naruto kun! Be c-care-"

'THUD'

"...ful" Hinata ended. She scrambled towards Naruto, who was buried with all the twigs and sticks he had collected..

"D-daijoubu deska Naruto kun?" she asked, gently placing the bundle of woods on the moss covered floor.

"H-hai... daijoubu..." Naruto sheepishly glanced at Hinata, "Ano? Would you give me a hand?" 

Nodding her head, she extended out her palm which Naruto graciously accepted. When Hinata pulled, she found that they were a HUGE weight difference. She crashed down onto Naruto's body, both their lips connecting each others. Their eyes widened and a tint pink blush seeped across their faces. Yelping, Hinata jumped back and her face flushed crimson. Naruto, who was stunned, traced his lips gently noticing how soft her lips were.

_'Like a feather...'_

Silence banged against them like metal slamming against another metal. Hinata gazed into Naruto's aqua eyes, and Naruto stared at Hinata's lavender. 

_'She's so beautiful... wait... what am I saying?'_

"I-I think w-we should bring the w-wood b-back t-to c-camp..." Hinata finally announced. She snatched her mountain of twigs and sped off toward camp. Snapping out of his trance, he yelled, "Oy! DON'T FORGET ME!" He loaded the woods onto his arms and raced after Hinata.

_**"Child, why do you run away from him?"**_ a sweet voice echoed throughout her mind.

_"What? Who's there?" _

_**"Why, haven't you noticed? I'm your demon, Alice the vampiress"**_

_"Alice?... S-so I do have a demon in me..."_

_"__**Yes, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. They grant you more power, and ability boost. Not to mention, new jutsu for you to perform.'**_

_'But aren't the vampires sensitive to sun?'_

_**'Of course! Well, the half vampires will only get 3/4 the damage, but it's still one hell of a sunburn.**_

_'Am I going to be a half vampire?_

_**'Well... you're going to have to be one before you become a full vampire'**_

_'What if I DON'T want to be a vampire at all? What if I just want my life to be normal again? What if I don't want this kind of life? What'll happen to me if I go back to my home? I'll just get shunned more! Why couldn't this curse befall to Hanabi? What does-"_

_**'Hush child! Don't make me come out there and slap you'**_

_'But, sigh, what am I going to do? My whole clan hates me enough already, now they going to be DISGUSTED by me!'_

_**'Not unless you make something out of your new power. From now on, I'm going to be your mentor.'**_

_'Hai..."_

_**"Every crescent or new moon, you transform into a 'half vampire'. You get amazing ability, but only half the power as the full vampire originally gets. Your eye sight are more keen, as well has your sense of smell, although not as well as those werewolves, and you get a 6th sense. Whenever you feel something bad is about to happen, you feel like some tiny creature is nagging and snapping at you in your head.'**_

_'Wow... Is that all?"_

_**"Ha! Is that all? Child-"**_

_"A-ano, It's Hinata."_

_**'Hinata is it? Ok, Hinata there is PLENTY more, don't worry...Oh and there is one more thing I have to explain to you..."**_

_'Yes?'_

_**'Vampires and vampiresses are natural...seducers if you will'**_

_'WHAT?'_

_**'Well do you blame us? How else are we going to trick other people to allow us to drink their blood?**_

_'S-so... s-s-seducing i-is e-essential?'_

_**'Well, basically, yes.'**_

_'B-bu-but, I-I-I d-don't k-kn-know a t-thing about s-seduction!'_

_**'Don't worry child-I mean Hinata- seduction will come to you naturally. Just like drinking blood.'**_

_'Ano... may I ask you a question?'_

_**'Ask away child'**_

_'What if we don't drink blood for a long period of time?'_

_**'You'll either lose large amount of stamina or...you'll die.'**_

_**'Again, don't worry. You don't have to kill the person to drink the blood. One sip will be enough'**_

_'...Then what happens to the person I'm drinking blood from?'_

_**'Well there's various different options. If you want a person to know that your a vampire, suck their blood and leave them be. If you want them to forget then you have to kiss both their eyes. If you want them to become a vampire then,you have to inject your blood into them. A warning. The transformation isn't always successful. If you want them to die, then you have to inject poison into their blood system.'**_

_'Is there more to it?'_

_**'Unfortunately, yes, but that's for later. I'll train you in your sleep or whenever there is time. You can also extract my chakra'**_

_'Vampires have CHAKRA?'_

_**'Well, I AM a vampire ninja after all.'**_

"Hello? Earth to Hinata!" cried a hyperactive blonde. Hinata snapped herself out of her gaze. "What's wrong? You've been all silent since we..."

Memories 15 minutes ago slammed into her mind and she blushed a shade between purple and red.

"N-nothing is wrong...I'm just talking to my demon" Hinata whispered, curtaining herself from him with her bangs.

"...YOU HAVE A DEMON?" Naruto cried out, widening his indigo eyes. Blush seeped across her cheeks and whispered, "H-hai... so does Kiba kun and Kyoko chan..." Naruto's jaw thunked to the floor and continued gaping at Hinata. Guilt tickled her in the stomach.

_'Now he'll really hate me..."_

_**'I don't think so'**_

_'What do you mean? Look at him, I bet he's revolted by me!'_

_**'Child, first of all, he's a demon as well, he should understand. Second of all, he doesn't look piss to me!'**_

_'Huh?'_

She raised her head high, finding Naruto beaming down on her and grinning ear to ear. Sunlight shone down on him, glimmering his eyes with shower of sparkles and enlightening his face. For a second he seemed like an angel.

"Really? That is WONDERFUL! No no, don't get me wrong!" he added quicly when he saw pain and shock shining from her eyes. " What I meant was that it might not seem so wonderful to you right now, but..." Naruto looked down, a sad smile straining on his face, "...But now, I don't have to feel so alone anymore" Naruto seemed so peaceful, so happy that Hinata couldn't help but feel relief rush over her. She was so overjoyed that she dropped her collected firewood and embraced Naruto without even thinking. Surprise slapped onto his face, but a smile soon replaced it.

"Arigatou Hinata, this...really means a lot to me" She glanced up at his face. Suddenly, Naruto's face slightly frowned. 

"Hinata...are...are you crying?" Tears trailed down her flushed cheeks and she buried her face into his chest. Naruto started to panic and desperately try to look for a girl who could handle...a crying girl.

Before he could cry out Kyoko's or Kurenai's name, Hinata's body fell limp. He looked down and discovered that she was unconcious. She fainted. (a/n: you see, she sort of noticed that SHE hugged her love and HE was hugging her back so she... well you know) Amazed how quickly a girl can faint, he performed a kage bunshin to carry the kindlings and the fire woods and rushed back toward camp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba waited for a fish to jump out while Kyoko was gathering some waters in the canteens. Every once in a while, he shot looks at Kyoko and slightly smiled.

_**'Hey kid.'**_

_'Woah! What the fuck! Are... are you my demon?'_

_**'Naw. I'm your fairy godmother, Of course i'm your demon baka!'**_

_'Damn, doesn't mean you have to snap at me like that!'_

_**'Whatever kid, and to think that I wanted to say 'hi' from the bottom of my heart'**_

_'Great, my supposedly amazing demon is a Mr. Stick-up-my-ass. Perfect'_

_**'Hey, don't go around messing with me!'**_

_'What if I want to hairball?'_

_**'Oooh, are you challenging me kid? Fine, keep that up kit and I won't teach you anything about new jutsus, power, OR skills.'**_

_**'Hah! That shut you up good!'**_

_'Whatever. Anyway, what's this about new jutsus and stuff?'_

_**'Well... for one thing, you'll be turning into a half werewolf every full moon and new moon. Of course, everytime you transform, you're gonna need some meat to chow down on'**_

_'... and... if I don't?'_

_**'Your new instincts will take over and possibly kill a human to get your feed.'**_

_'... You're joking right? You can't be serious!.'_

_**'Sorry kid. This is the truth'**_

_'... So I might possibly kill Kyoko just to eat?'_

_**'Yeah, as long as she's around and you don't eat meat then she's as good as dead.'**_

_'Oh dear lord, what am I going to do? The moon will turn full in 3 days, what am I going to do!'_

_**'Kid, have you ever heard the word 'hunting'?'**_

_'What? Of course I have!'_

_**'Kit, this is a effing forest! There are alot of games for you to catch! Sheesh!'**_

_'... So, I won't harm any of my friends?'_

_**' Most of the time, yea!'**_

_'That's a relief...'_

_**'Anyway, wat does Kyoko gotta do with tis situation?'**_

_'Um... N-nothing! I-I just... I just don't want her to get hurt, that's all'_

_**'Hm, yea... You sure that it isn't just 'Love at First Sight?' **_Kiba could hear puckering noises echoing in his head.

_'YAMERO! It's... it's nothing like that ok!'_

_**'Suuuuuure kid, sure'**_

_'A-anyway, w-what o-o-other sutff is t-there t-t-to this?'_

_**'Hm, well. Your strenght increase by 199, as well as your sense of smell. You can detect a scent over 4 to 5 miles away, and the distance increases as you train.You might want to watch out for light because they burn horribly. Maybe not as much as those stinkin vampires, but still.'**_

_'... So... is, that all?'_

_**'Kid, really. Do you think that just some couple of skill boost is all? Course not kid, of course you'd be the only one to say that!' **_

_"Hey! What the hell does that supposed to mean?"_

_**"What do you tink it means smart ass? Along the way, you can learn more techniques and 'natural' abilities. Not to mention that you'll be training with the most awesome mentor in the world"**_

_"You mean the Yodaime? I thought he was dead" _A 'thud' was heard in the background followed by shuffling feet.

_**"No, you dumb ass! Me!"**_

_"Oh, well do you blame me? You should've said that I was going to be taught by the most perveted and dumb mentor in the world"_

_**"Why you little-"**_

"Kiba kun? Are you alright? You don't look so hot..." Kyoko interuppted, her nose almost touching his nose. Kiba, who was startled by the sudden interuption, jumped back banging his head against the bark of the tree. 

"OW!" 

He clutched the big nub that was forming along the back of his head and small tears beaded out of the side of his eyes. Kyoko quickly dropped down onto her knees, and gently touched his hands. "Hey, are you alright? That nub seems pretty big to me" 

The delicate single touch, suddenly converted itself to a shocking electrical wave that striked throughout his body. Kiba glanced up, with his teeth grinded, he forced out "Yea... I'm. Alright."

At first her face was crinkled with concern, but the next moment she was struggling not to laugh. She slapped her mouth with her hands to prevent her self from releasing her laughter. Her body was quievering violently due to the laugh that is unable to free itself, and tears were dribbling down her cheeks.

Kiba felt his face boil. Why the hell was she laughing?

"Oy, what's so funny?"

"N-nothing... 'snicker' I-I j-just 'snicker' y-you j-just look so c-cute... 'snicker'" Kyoko stammered, trying REALLY hard not to laugh. Kiba glared at her one last time before gathering all the fishes he had caught and stomping off. His loyal companion silently followed. 

"W-wait... hahaha, WAIT!" Kyoko half shouted, half laughed. She quickly wiped her tears that were forming at the edge of her eyes and dashed after her comrade.

"What do you want?" He snarled, clenching the fish harder. Akamaru wimpered and took a step back.

"Aw, come on! I was just joking!" Kyoko giggled. Kiba stopped abruptly. So suddenly that she couldn't stop herself in time and bumped her nose into his back.

"Hey, what's wrong now?" she asked, massaging the bridge of her nose. Kiba slowly turned around, humiliation burning in his eyes.

"Joking? JUST joking? You think that me getting hurt is a joke? You find my PAIN a joke?" The raven haired kunoichi raised her hands in defense, "Hey, don't get me wrong. I laugh at EVERYONE'S pain but mine" That short and measly sentence compeletly drained Kiba's anger and replaced it with confusion. Kiba squinted his eyes and let his mouth dangle while Kyoko still had her hands beside her face with a nervous sweat dropping down. An awkward silence began clogged the atmosphere and the stillness began to weigh down onto Kyoko like a huge boulder crashing down onto her shoulders. 

_'What do I do now?'_

Before Kyoko had any time to react, the silence was interuppted by Kiba's guffawing.

Kyoko sighed with relief, knowing that he won't hold any unneccessary grudge against her. She looked up to his face and subconciously began to analyze every feature on his face. The crimson red fangs on his cheeks, his beautiful tanned skin, his chocolate cream spikes, his onyx eyes, and... Kyoko nervously looked down to his lips. She had the sudden urge to kiss him.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? I barely even know the guy!'_

_**'Dear Kyoko. I think that this is called a 'infatuation'.'**_

_'What the- Who the he-'_

_**'Must you ask? Can you not figure it out for yourself?'**_

_'Um... my... conscious?'_

_**'Sigh... No. Mioko? Your demon?'**_

_'Oh! Um... whoops, I'm sorry'_

_**'It's... quite alright, although I feel forgottened.'  
**_

_'Hey, I'm said I'm sorry right?'_

_**'Yes yes. I understand. I was just joking with you'**_

_'Hm... where have I heard that before?...'_

Suddenly she saw two pairs of hand waving in front of her eyes.

"Hello! What is with you? I've been calling your name like 30 seconds!" he said, arching a brow. Akamaru yelped, agreeing with his master.

"Huh? O-oh... eh heh heh... sorry" she apoligized, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head, similar to Naruto's stance. "What were you saying?"

Kiba sighed and smiled. "I was just going to say that we should get back to camp. We don't want to be out here in the night." Nodding her head, they walked back to their camp.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n: OMG! Thank you **White** **Cat Creature **for giving me ideas for this story! XD. I hope your family will be able to review me as well. Though there will be some adjustments with you're ideas, it still influenced me ALOT. THANK YOU AND I HOPE YA'LL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!)

--

The new team were huddled around the campfire with blankets wrapped around their body, protecting them from the cool autumn breeze. For a while, nobody had said anything. Kakashi and Kurenai gave each other frantic looks.

'Do you think they'll be ok?'

Kakashi gave a quick look at his new team. All of them were solemn, as if someone had died on this mission... it also seemed that their gloomy behaviour was catching on.

'Yeah, they'll be ok... the news is still new to them. Just give them some time'

Kurenai nodded her head, and revereted her gaze back toward her students. Hinata nervously looked up at the sky. The moon was not visible due to the clouds floating across the black canvas... but for how long?

_'Alice san?'_

_**'Yes, my dear?'**_

_'I-I'm s-so nervous a-about the transformation... I-it's t-tonight isn't it?'_

_**'Yes, you're quite right'**_

_'T-tell me... I-is it p-painful?'_

_**'No! Of course not!'**_

_'Ah.. Thank Kami..."_

_**'Except the first time'**_

_'WHAT?'_

_**'Oh, its EXCRUTIATINGLY painful. It feels like you're lungs are on fire, you're eyes feel like it's going to literally POP out of your head, if you're muscles had a mouth they would scream in agony, screeching how they feel as if they are being blanketed with barb wires, you're head feels as if it's going to be cracked open, and worst of all, you're heart will be tormented with pain as if someone is stepping unmercifully on your heart.'**_

_'... A-Alice s-san... h-how d-d-do y-you know all this?'_

_**'Because **__**I**__** have been through this myself.'**_

_'... _

_'I-I'll think I'll go take a walk...'_

_**'Good idea'**_

Hinata awkwardly stood up, and walked toward her sensei whispering something in her ear. With a nod of approval, Hinata quickly stride into the forest, where the darkness eventually consumed her out of sight.

"Kurenai sensei" Kiba called, recieving his sensei's attention. "Where's Hinata going?"

"She's... sorting out some problems of her own" She answered back, eyeing the cave of darkness where Hinata had walked through. For a second her eyes seemed to flash regret, but when her crimson eyes met Kakashi's it seemed to simmer down a bit. Naruto, who had been suspiciously quiet for a while, finally spoke startling Kyoko a bit, "You mean the demon problem?" Everybody stared at Naruto with astonishment and fright.

"A-ano... How did you know about the ... d... d-"

"The demons?" Everybody winced at the harshness in his voice. "I knew since the afternoon... Why the hell didn't you guys tell me?" he snapped, infuriated by the lack of honestness from his friends. Kyoko looked down with shame and Kiba just rolled his eyes to the sides, refusing to look at Naruto. Knowing that he won't get any answers from his teammates, he snapped a look at the sensei's who were glaring back at him. Naruto opened his mouth to yell, but Kakashi had cut him off.

"Naruto, we didn't tell you YET because we thought you wouldn't be able to handle the information as well as... other people" Naruto noticed the trace of hesitation in Kakashi's voice. This only angered the blonde.

"What do you mean I wouldn't be able to handle the information? I'M the one that had a demon in me the first place?! Why? Didn't you think I'd understand the pain? Did you think that I would reject ya'll? DID YOU?" He cried, quickly snapping a glare at his guilt driven friends. Kyoko looked like a child caught stealing goodies and Kiba's face show no emotions, but his eyes were burning with guilt and shame. Naruto on the other hand, felt no sympathy towards them. Suddenly the atmosphere felt heavy and dark. Naruto's chest heaved up and down, his breathing becoming heavier with each breath. Nothing but the fire's crackle made a sound.

"Naruto" said Kiba, finally breaking the silence, "We WERE going to tell you. It's just... It's so... humilating for us-"

"**Humilating?!**" Naruto roared, his eyes flashing red. "**What the FUCK do you mean humiliating? When I found out that Hinata had a demon, I was so happy! Not because she was a freak of nature- which she isn't- But because I had more people I could share my pain. People who could understand my feelings. PEOPLE WHO WE COULD SHARE OUR SECRETS **_**WITH**_**!!" **When he yelled the word, 'with' he punched the earth with such force that it left a 2 feet crater. His eyes shimmered back to blue, but hurt replaced anger and his hard expression softened a bit.

"I just wish you guys would've told me earlier" he said in a low whisper, " You know I don't like to be left out... especially with people that are... my kind" Then it became quiet. Although another spell of silence had shrouded the camp, the atmospere became lighter and easier to breathe.They knew that the moment has passed. Naruto's fist was still connected to the earth.

"Naruto-"

"Forget it" he snapped, raising to his full height. "I'm going for a walk" He stomped into the forest without giving his guilt driven comrades a second look.

"Stupid... dumb... butt heads... humiliating, ha!" Naruto grumbled, kicking pebbles as he walked. "Just who did they think they are?... god, they're so stupid..."

_'N-Naruto kun... p-please... h-help me... _ _it... it hurts so much... I... I need him... N-Naruto kun...'_

"Hinata?" Naruto looked around, but he didn't see the the raven haired kunoichi anywhere. "... Am I just imagining things?" Shrugging his shoulders, he continued down the rocky trail. As he walked on, he could hear water cascading against another.

_'A waterfall?'_

He scampered between two bushes... rose bushes. When he came out, leaves and twigs were sticking out from his hair and gashes (very minor) were covered all around his body. Occasionally, there would be some thorns piercing his skin. "Note to self: **Inspect **the bushes before going through..." he panted. When he looked up his mind went blank. There was a 17 feet waterfall glimmering under the moonlight. Fireflies were dancing in the air, flickering their lights on and off. A blindng white butterfly glided gracefully through the air, twirling. "... S... Sugoi" He gasped, marveling at Mother Nature's beauty. Suddenly, he imagined Hinata under the waterfall, water cascading down her back wearing nothing but a thong. She caught his eyes and smiled mischeivisly (however you spell it) and beckoned him to get closer, licking her delicate petal lips. Naruto drooled over the image, but he violently shook his head and quickly wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth. "I can't think of her this way! God what am I turning to? Am I a perverted old man? Am I? Am I turning into Ero Sannin?"

--(back to camp)--

"Hey guys..." Kiba called, amused by this VERY strange feeling, "... I think that Naruto is turing into that Pervy Sage guy..." The senseis widened their eyes with shock.

"Um... what made you say that Kiba?" Kurenai asked, arching a brow.

"I don't know... I just have this... this feeling"

Kyoko cocked her head to one side, and knit her eyebrows together. "What the **heck** are you guys talking about?"

They all burst out laughing.

"No really, who is he?"

--

The blonde ninja was still goggling about the... 'image' when he heard a pained voice yet again.

_'help me... it hurts so much... N-Naruto kun... "_

"Hinata? Oy, are you there?" He called out to the imaginary Hinata. He waited for an answer, as if she was REALLY there, but all he recieved was an echoe.

_'... I know I heard something... Maybe the Kyuubi is playing with me?" _Naruto considered this possibility, before thinking_, _'_Oy kyuubi! Did you say something?'_

_**'...'**_

_'Kyuubi? Hey, kyuubi are you there?'_

_**'...snore...snore...snore...'**_

_'Hey, are you actaully, __**sleeping?**__"_

_**"Snooze... snore... snoooze... snore"**_

_"Uh... are you there?"_

_**"..."**_

_'Ahem. OY! KYUUBI! I SAID, __**ARE**__. __**YOU**__. __**THERE**__-'_

_**'YES I'M HERE YOU JACK ASS! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO GET MY 23 HOUR BEAUTY SLEEP?!'**_

_'Yeesh. Might as well make that 24 hours'_

_**'Why you little-'**_

_'Anyway, did you say something to me?'_

The Kyuubi hadn't answer back, and Naruto could've sworn that he heard thunking noises echoing in his mind, as if the kyuubi was slamming his head against his prison cell continously.

_**'THAT'S what you woke me up for? Kit, if I was sleeping then HOW THE HELL COULD I TALK TO YOU?'**_

_'I duh know... You're a demon so I thought..."_

The thunking became more violent and faster.

_**'I don't know WHY the Yodaime would seal me in a vessel as idotic as you'**_

_'Kyuubi no baka! You-'_

_'NARUTO KUN! It hurts... I... I can't breathe! N-Naruto kunnnn!!'_

_'... Was... was that Hinata?'_

This time, he was sure it was Hinata.

"**Hinata! Hinata, where are you?!"**

No answer. Panic began to settle in. What if Hinata was in danger? What if Hinata is dying. What if... what if someone is trying to kidnap her? Or worse, what if someone was trying to **rape** her? He tried calling out again, but as suspected, no one answered.

"Thats it!" he cried, "If I can't talk to her verbally, then I'll just THINK of what I'm going to say to her"

_**'Since when do you think?'**_

Naruto bit back the retrort, and began to concentrate.

_'Hinata... Hinata! Hang in there, I'm coming ok? I'm coming, just HANG IN THERE! Just give me a sign of where you are!' _As if on cue, a shrill scream rang throughout the forest, freezing Naruto's blood. With that, he dashed back into the forest.

--

The clouds of the moon began to clear away, hightening Hinata's fear. She had walkened about a mile from the camp, but it hadn't help with the thoughts rampaging around in her mind.

_**'Dear lord, my child! Calm down, there is absolutely, positively, NOTHING to worry about!'**_

_'A-Alice s-san... Y-you said that there will be pain so dreadful that you would rather beg for death to come get you now than to suffer the agonizing pain that coils around your body'_

_**'... Did I say that?'**_

_'Hai...'_

_**"Uh... What I meant was... it's painfullyyy... exciting! Oohh, yes!'**_

Hinata sighed. She knew that her demon was trying to comfort her, but it was in vain.

"Now" she thought, "There isn't anything else that can scare me more" Suddenly, she felt a giant and violent tug at her chest and it seemed that her lung was filled with smoke and fire.

_'A-Alice san! i-it's starting! W-what do I do?'_

No answer. Fear had quickly snaked around her heart, along with the piercing pain.

_'Alice san? ALICE SAN?! Please... Please help me!'_

Again, nobody had answered. Tears were now forming from the corner of her eyes; she couldn't tell if it was tears of agony or tears of sorrow. Her skin was ripping itself off... or at least it seemed like it. She felt like onion juices were pouring into her eye and her head feels like a sledgehammer is slamming itself onto the sides of her head. The bones inside her grew numb and hot, like they were melting like magma itself. Her muscles felt like somebody were slamming dull pencils into her flesh.

_'Where is she?' _Hinata thought, gritting her teeth with pain.

_**'I am right here child.'**_

_'Alice san?' _

_**'Yes child, I am here.'**_

_'Where.. were... you!'_

_**'I cannot intefere with the transformation, so I cannot tell you any encouragements. But I what I can tell you is that you can read minds with one person.'**_

_'How is that-' _Her chest was filled with spikes, poking both her muscles and her heart. Hinata doubled over and she dared not to breathe.

_**'Hinata. Think of the one person that is important to you. Think of the one person that supported you, even when others thought of you as a failure. Think of the person you love'**_

Immediantly, she thought of Naruto. But how on earth could she talk to him? He wasn't even there! Even if he was there, she doubted that she could even open her mouth to talk

_'But, but-' _Again, she felt pain striking all over her body. She couldn't move, like she was being wrapped with barb wires.

_**'Think Hinata...' **_she whispered, her words becoming faint _**'Think' **_Then, she knew that Alice was gone. Her breath was short and quick, as if the oxygen she was supplying to her body wasn't enough. She had no choice, but to accept the advice from her demon. Exactly at that moment, she felt thousands of millions of needles had showered upon her, none of them missing.

_'Naruto kun... p-please... h-help me... _ _it... it hurts so much... I... I need him... N-Naruto kun...'_

She waited anxiously for a reply, but like Alice, he hadn't answered back. She felt so foolish, believing that Naruto would get a 'special' message from him... but she also felt rejected; alone. Another wave of needles had slashed through her skin. She looked down, but there wasn't any marks. Not one.Yet it had filled her with pain and stung like one too. She gritted her teeth, trying to endure the pain, but it was like trying to hold water captive in your cupped palms. She evened out her breathing, just like her mother had taught her before she died, maybe at least to lessen the pain. But it was all useless. In fact, it seemed that her pain was increasing even MORE. Finally, she gave in to resisting the pain, and allowed it to take control over her. It seemed like the fight with Neji all over again, except this time it's 100 times worse. She had no idea how much time had passed. A minute seems like an hour to her. With each second passing, the more pain she felt. Her fingernails felt like they were ripping themselves off her hand and her vision blurred.

_'help me...' _Hinata begged, mouthing the words, _'it hurts so much... N-Naruto kun...' _She knew that Naruto couldn't hear her, much less see her, but she wanted somebody to hold her so bad. To tell her words of encouragment and kindess. She needs someone. No- she needs Naruto. Beads of fresh tears formed in corner of eye; her breathing became ragged and heavy and her heart gave another violent tug. Yelping in pain Hinata clawed the ground. She arched her back from the sheer pain licking at her muscles. Worst of all, her lungs felt like they were shutting themselves down. She couldn't breathe. A ball of fire formed in her chest and her head felt like it was going to burst.

_'NARUTO KUN!' _Hinata both yelled and thought, _'it hurts ... I... I can't breathe! N-Naruto kunnnn!!'_ The agony became overwhelming and she felt darkness slipping in to her mind.Suddenly, a very faint voice had appeared in her head, _'Hinata... Hinata! Hang in there, I'm coming ok? I'm coming, just HANG IN THERE! Just give me a sign of where you are!'_ Hinata didn't know if this voice was real or not, but it filled her with hope. She quickly gathered her remaing strength and courgage and sreamed as shrill as she can. Then, she passed out.

I forgot to say that I don't own Naruto. I do own Kyoko though.I know this was REALLY bad. I couldn't really describe the pain well, but oh well. I completed it didn't I? Oh and it became longer! I'm so proud of my self. and I'm sorryit took so long.


End file.
